In computer systems, workstations and other electronics-intensive products and systems, ICs (integrated circuits) including processors, memory systems, controllers, logic circuits together with other system components and ASICs (application specific integrated circuits) are generally mounted on circuit boards within a system enclosure. The circuit boards are, in turn, generally coupled to connector terminals on a main system board or motherboard. The motherboard is typically positioned adjacent to, and mechanically supported by, one of the two major walls or panels of an enclosure. The motherboard is typically the largest board in the enclosure, and provides a stable support base for smaller circuit boards or so-called daughter boards, which may be inserted into connectors mounted on the motherboards.
In the prior art, a circuit board was installed into an enclosure by removing the main panel or wall of the enclosure in order to provide access to the connector on the motherboard and also to give an installer the leverage required to apply an in-line force to make certain a solid electrical connection is established and the daughterboard is securely connected. Even as systems are upgraded, and/or new functions or additional functions are implemented on new boards which need to be installed in existing systems and enclosures, or when boards need to be removed for troubleshooting or maintenance, a main panel or side of the electronics system enclosure needs to be fully removed.
In most system environments space is critical. In systems or network environments or host-terminal systems, servers or computer enclosures are usually mounted in close quarters or even in cabinets or equipment racks where access is extremely limited. In such environments, board replacement or installation is a major task since the enclosure needs to be brought out to an open area and one of the main panels has to be removed in order to have access to the motherboard and connectors within the electronics enclosure. In some cases, the server unit may be mounted on a slidable tray support and the server may be slidably removed from its normal operating position, but even in that case, a major panel of the enclosure must be removed to gain access to the enclosed circuit boards.
For circuit boards which must engage connectors on two of its perpendicular edges, usually the forward and lower edges, the problem is more advanced. Each of the connectors must be individually engaged with a significant amount of insertion force to properly seat. With the system enclosure in place, manipulating the circuit board and applying sufficient force to join the connectors is difficult.